


Nesting

by Page_of_Cups



Series: Asra has a baby [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Page_of_Cups/pseuds/Page_of_Cups
Summary: Asra and the apprentice decide to try to have a baby.





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nyxiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxiss/gifts).



Today has been long, and I am more than happy to be peacefully in bed with Asra after all the commotion. The whole day felt as if we were flying by the seat of our pants while we were helping Nadia with her banquet this afternoon. One of the visiting dignitaries had - literally - over a dozen children, all under 10, from two different wives. Nadia isn’t particularly fond of children herself and had enough childish adults to deal with, so Asra and I somehow ended up keeping them company for the day. It was fun but stressful (as most of the events at the palace are), and I’m grateful to be bathed and in my night clothes at home. Asra’s fingers feel like heaven as they weave my hair into a tightly coiled braid. Once he’s finished, he carefully slides a pin through it and wraps his arms around me.

“What do you think about having a family?” Asra asks suddenly, though not unexpectedly. I had been waiting for this conversation ever since I saw the look on his face when he was doing magic tricks for all the aristocratic kids.

“W-what?” I stammer, feeling a little embarrassed at the implication.

“Like, having kids. Would you be open to something like that?”

I laugh dryly and feel the heat rising in my cheeks. 

“Why this all of a sudden?” I ask as if I don’t already have an inkling.

Asra sighs and his expression grows serious. I stop laughing and watch him closely.

“Seeing the kids running around the palace reminded me how much of my childhood I missed out on… and it made me realize how much I want my  _ own _ family, so I can be there for my children and give them the childhood I didn’t get to have. Is that... unusual?” Asra looks bashful as he speaks. Seeing him like that catches me off-guard. I suppress more uncomfortable giggles.

“I don’t think it is. I… I actually sort of like the idea too. Having a family together, I mean.”

Asra perks up a bit. The gentle way he’s smiling makes my heart - his heart- feel full. I want to give him anything in the world - a family included.

“When?” Asra asks, now sounding much more self-assured.

I shrug. “Now’s a good a time as any, I guess.”

It’s his turn to look taken aback.

“Now? Are you sure?”

“We’re both here, and we have the evening to ourselves. Might as well, I suppose.”

Asra takes a deep, concentrated breath before leaning in to kiss me. His lips move against mine tenderly and his tongue presses gently into my mouth. I can taste the lapsang souchong we had before getting ready for bed - the warm, smokey scent that still reminds me of the safety of our home and my life with him - as his tongue glides over mine. His hands move from my jaw to the hem of my shirt, pulling it up slowly. He leans away from the kiss when my shirt is over my breasts. I lift my arms straight over my head, and he yanks it off the rest of the way. When my top is successfully shed, he continues kissing me, starting at the place where my jaw meets my neck and working his way down between my breasts. I can’t help but imagine how different they’ll look when they fill with the milk that will feed his baby.

Asra cups one of my breasts while he kisses around and over the other, pausing for a moment to lick over the nipple before working back up my throat and completing the circuit back where he started. I grip his hips and twist him into me, his interest more than apparent through the thin fabric of his muslin nightgown. Asra’s hand snakes up my spine and cradles the back of my head before leaning me into the pillows behind me. I watch breathlessly as Asra stands up and undresses, leaving the garment in a pile on the floor.  I shimmy out of my pants and toss them next to his gown.

He pauses a moment, taking in the scene, watching me watching him. Then he closes his eyes. His chest rises and falls slowly and rhythmically like he’s doing a breathing exercise. When he’s finished, his smile is warm yet nervous. Asra kneels between my thighs and kisses my throat. Grabbing a couple of the many pillows on our bed, he props my hips up slightly. 

He’s hiding it well, but I can sense his nervous aura and pull him closer to me. He reciprocates and slips his arms under my back so he can grip my shoulders from behind. Our faces are inches apart, and we have nowhere to look but directly at one another, not that either of us mind. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asks his airy voice betraying the slightest hint of worry.

“More than anything,” I say, kissing him quickly on the lips. He smiles and returns a more proper kiss. I can feel the tiniest suggestion of precome where his cock is pressed against me. It twitches when I move my hand across the taut muscles in his bare back, up his neck, and twirl my fingers in his white, fluffy curls. 

“Ready?” He asks when he pulls away from the kiss. I nod, and one of the hands on my shoulder moves to the space between our hips. His body is too close to mine for me to see it, but I feel the head of his cock press against my entrance. It suddenly hits me that _ we are actually doing this _ . We were actually trying for the first time for a baby. Asra takes a steadying breath and thrusts a fraction of the way in, letting his cock get lubricated from my fluids. 

Once he is able to push all the way inside without resistance, he pulls back then slides back in to the hilt. He watches me with a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. Despite his breathing exercises, there's still a thin layer of worry in his expression even as he continues to thrust in and out of me. I press his face down to mine to reassure him of my intentions. When I finally release him, he looks at least slightly less tense.

The pace he's set is slow and deliberate as if he's savouring the connection of our bodies with each stroke. The new angle the pillows create seems to be doing wonders for both of us. I stifle my moans so I can hear the quiet noises Asra is making. His expression suddenly shifts, and I feel his grip on my shoulders tighten. He stops completely, pulls out until just the tip is still inside, and shakes his head presumably to gather himself.

“Is everything alright?” He asks.

“More than alright.” 

The room is silent aside from our heavy breathing as we start to catch our breaths. This close, it's impossible not to notice how breathtakingly beautiful Asra is. His jaw and his cheekbones frame his face perfectly. His honey skin is dewy and flawless. His lips are round and soft and perfect for kissing and his eyes - oh god, his eyes - are striking in the glossed over, half-lidded way they're watching every move I make. He is absolutely statuesque, and he's chosen me, of all the people in the world, to pass on his genes.

I can't wait any longer. I grab him by the hips and push them down into me. Asra gives me a startled look, but gets the message and continues at a much faster (but still quite moderate) pace. His hair falls in a curtain over his eyes while thrusting in and out of me, groaning all the while. It’s unintentional, but I’m pinned under him when he grips me harder and rests his full weight on me. It makes everything feels so much more primal like he’s holding me down to do what he’s biologically programmed to do - come inside me over and over until I’m carrying his child.

“I love you,” he musters out between heavy moans. “I want-  _ ugh, god _ \- to take care,  _ care  _ of you and watch you grow with our child. I want to r-raise a happy little f-  _ fuck,- _ f-amily with you.”

His voice is shaky but full of affection. Something about the way he makes his confession drives my impatience further. I wrap my legs around his midsection and lock my ankles around his back. 

“I love you, Asra. I love you, I love you, I want you to come for me. Come inside me. Asra, please, Asra, Asra!”

I repeat his name over and over as he picks up speed. I can feel the tension in his body increase as his muscles tighten. 

“I'm- I'm close, are you sure you want me to-” Asra says before he's cut off by his own groaning. I tense the muscles in my legs, making it so he'd wouldn’t be able to pull out even if he wanted to.

“Come for me Asra,” I gasp. 

And with a final thrust, he does. He presses his forehead into the pillow next to me and moans against my shoulder. Every muscle in his body coils tightly, his grip on my shoulders especially, and then releases. Asra goes limp against me. Despite his panting, he still manages to whisper unsteady “I love you”s a dozen times. 

Without pulling out, he takes my face in both of his hands and just looks at me with an expression that is an odd mix of recklessness and overwhelming joy before planting scattered kisses on my face. 

We stay intertwined and connected like this for a moment simply enjoying each other’s presence and warmth. After what feels like not enough time, Asra starts extracting himself from our tangle of limbs. With more effort than is needed, he slowly pulls out, careful to keep my hips on the stack of pillows. I notice his cock has softened quite a bit in the interim when he kneels down against me. 

“What will Salim and Aisha think?” I ask. Asra’s fingers skate in figure-eights down my torso. 

“They’ll be thrilled, I’m sure” - his hands find their way between my thighs - “but what do you think?”

His fingers are already sliding over my clit before I can answer, but Asra is still grinning at me expectantly. 

“I - _ ah, Asra, - _ I’m excited,” I whimper. 

“For what?”

“For you. For your baby. For -  _ oh, oh god, for everything _ .” 

Asra’s touch is quick and knowing against me, and he is making short work of undoing me. I moan his name in something akin to an incantation as I feel the pleasure building inside me. My hips rock up into his hand reflexively, but he presses them down with his free hand, making sure I stay on the pillows. Suddenly, the absence of his usual playful teasing makes sense; my pleasure is far from his only motivation tonight.

“I love you,” Asra says with his fingers still caressing my clit. “I  _ have _ always loved you, and I  _ will _ always love you.

I can’t manage anything but an embarrassing squawking noise in response. Asra laughs and kisses my face.

He’s so familiar with my body, the way I like to be touched, that it takes all of about five minutes until I feel my muscles tense and shake with my orgasm. Asra’s palm is flat against the soft spot above my mons, and his arm is outstretched with his elbow locked to prevent me from bucking too erratically. 

After the last wave of pleasure hits me, Asra moves his hands away and wipes them on the sheets. I rest my palm over the space below my belly button and think of how my body is pulling his seed deeper inside me. Asra lays down and places his hand over mine with a gentle smile. I wonder if he is thinking the same things I am.

“How long do you think it’ll be until we’re actually expecting?” I ask.

His expression transitions to the mischevious grin I know all too well as he cups my breast again.

“I’m not sure, but I think I know how we can speed things along.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's not much breeding kink stuff that doesn't involve monsters or Vlastomil's worms, so... here we are. I tried writing concisely but still ended up with over 2k words. Oh well. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
>  
> 
> Obligatory author notes tumblr link: https://pageofcupsreversed.tumblr.com/


End file.
